


Following Orders

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Officer Dean, Orders, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soldier Castiel, Soldier Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak joined the army at his family's behest and quite against his will. He didn't know what he expected. But it wasn't lusting after his overly attractive drill sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This FIC was inspired by the pic below. Enjoy :).

The army was harder than Castiel thought it would be. His brother Gabriel said it was the easiest of the four branches. Boy had he been wrong. The uncomfortable uniform for starters. While he was proud to wear it, Castiel found it suffocating at the same time. Thankfully it was just a simple set of camo BDUS most of the time seeing as he was just in basic training.

He wasn't very good at orders either, at least not when it wasn't something he wanted. The hardest part of all was he kept fouling up thanks to his drill sergeant. Sergeant Dean Winchester was harsh and unforgiving but that was not why Castiel kept messing up.

"Novak!" Winchester barked when Castiel slipped in the mud for the second time during his PT test. "Get your ass out of the mud and over that wall!" Castiel looked up at his commanding officer, his vision slightly blurred by the rain.

Sergeant Winchester was wearing the same as everyone else, a full BDU uniform completely soaked through. Castiel's eyes lingered on perfectly formed calves that he had seen only once when his instuctor ran with them, up to his drill sergeants broad chest and to his face. He was strangely pretty for a man, even wearing the scowl he wore most of the time.

He had long lashes that danced over bright green eyes. Castiel had never seen truely green eyes before it was the first thing he noticed when he met the man. His gaze fell down to Dean's full lips and strong jawline. His light brown hair was matted to by the rain just like Castiel's, except without clumps of mud.

Castiel kept it to him self that he jerked off in his top bunk to the thought of his strict beautiful commanding officer fucking him against every surface imaginable. "Yes sir." Castiel groaned, rising to his feet and dashing for the wall. He enjoyed the attention from Dean but he was hoping for more positive attention.

After the grueling PT test was over Castiel headed to the showers. The rain had washed most of the mud off but not all. He was actually running late the rest of the group went ahead with Winchester to shower while Castiel was forced to stay behind and run two more laps. By the time he had reached the showers everyone was gone.

Castiel stripped himself of his filthy clothes before dousing himself in the water from the shower. It was a little cold but that's what happens when you go last. He spent his idle alone time thinking about Dean he slipped a finger inside him self slowly, thinking about how good Dean would feel inside him. A few brushes of his prostate later he came with a light moan and murmer of Dean's name. After he was sure he was clean he wrapped a towel around and exited the stall. He was met by the sight of Dean undressing.

Dog tags hung loosely over a dirty well formed chest, his camouflage pants hung off one leg, underwear completely absent however, while the other was hiked up with one brown boot in his hand. Castiel dick twitched with interest until finally Dean noticed his precesence and adressed him.

"What the Hell are you looking at Novak?" Dean growled out and Castiel flinched. His dick twitched and he made a mental note for it to calm the fuck down. Getting a hard on in front of his commanding officer was not exactly the kind of attention he wanted. He didn't answer, he didnt know how. Dean's eyes raked over him with what Castiel would deny as hunger.

"Come here Novak." Castiel stood there dumbstruck unsure of what to do. "I said come here Novak! That's an order!" Dean barked out and Castiel hastened over, despite the lack of clothing. He looked down to confirm Dean was, in fact, not wearing underwear. His pants covering just enough to rob Castiel of something he wanted.

"Y-yes sir?" Castiel stammered out, realizing he sounded more like a mouse than a soldier.

"I want an explanation." Dean looked up from the stool his was sitting on, still half dressed.

"E-Explanation sir?" Castiel stuttered out.

"I want an explanation for _this_." Dean reached a hand out and cupped Castiel's erection throught the thin white towel. Castiel moaned at the touch and Dean smirked. "Well Private Novak?" Dean smiled as he removed the towel from Castiel's waist and Castiel froze.

"I-I um...ngh-" Castiel bit his lip as Dean grabbed his cock and gave it a firm squeeze. "S-Sir." Castiel moaned out.

"Is this just for me Novak?" Dean ran a calloused thumb over the head and Castiel cried out. "Is this little prick of yours hard just for me?" Castiel casted his eyes down to see that Dean's other hand was in his pants, clearly stroking himself. Castiel must be dreaming, this would never happen, not to him anyways.

"Is it hard for my cock Novak?" Dean teased as he stroked himself and Castiel in tandem. Dean pulled his pants down further and Castiel licked his lips as Dean's cock sprung free. "Is it hard just thinking about my-ngh-cock in that tight little ass of yours?" Castiel grabbed the base of his own cock in an effort to stave off his building orgasm. If what Dean was offering was genuine, Castiel didn't want to cum just yet.

"Yes sir-fuck-just for you." Castiel panted out as Dean continued to stroke them both. "I want you inside me, filling me up so I feel you for days." Castiel whined when Dean removed his hand.

"Ride me Novak." Dean ordered and Castiel happily complied. He straddled his commanding officers lap, feel his dick nudge against his ass. After a moment of grinding in Dean's lap, he felt his asscheeks forced apart. "Hold them open" Dean growled, Castiel did as he was told. Following every order Dean gave. Castiel whined as Dean pressed the head of his dick into Castiel's still slightly loose hole and sank in with little to no problem.

"Fuck." Castiel bit out. "God sir you're so big. Feels so fucking good."

"Move your ass Novak." Dean barked out. Castiel complied, bouncing on Dean's dick like his life depended on it. After a minute or two of moaning like a whore Dean covered Castiel's mouth, obviously not wanting to get caught. Castiel continued to bounce, a familiar heat pooling in his belly as he prostate was slammed over and over. Dean's hips had worked their way in and he thrusted up to meet Castiel's ass every time it came down.

"Fuck!" Castiel screamed through Dean's hand as he came untouched all over Dean's chest. Dean came a few thrusts later with an animalistic growl. Once down from thier hype Dean pulled Castiel off of him and the other man fell to the cold shower floor, body still twitching from the orgasm. Castiel moaned for a moment in the after shocks.

"Dammit Novak." Dean touched his sticky chest coated with Castiels cum. "I'll have to punish you for this mess. I expect you in my office after drill practice tomorrow. That's an order."

"Yes sir." Castiel smirked, wincing when he felt Dean's cum drip from his hole. Dean disappeared into the nearest stall to shower, Castiel rising to clean him self off again.

Maybe following orders wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a little more. This is still PWP pretty much lol.

Castiel arrived at Sergeant Winchester's office as soon as he got changed from drill practice as instructed. He was nervous but damn he was excited too. His commanding officer had given him the best fuck he'd had in years and he was being offered more. Who knew the army could be so awesome? He knocked three times before he heard a deep voice answer. "Come in"

Castiel pushed the door open and closed it behind him quietly. Dean looked up, a devilish smirk spread across his face once he caught sight of the fidgiting soldier in front of him.

There was a slience in the room as Dean got up from his desk and closed in on Castiel's personal space. "Sir I..." Castiel was cut off by Dean practically slamming him into a nearby wall and devouring his mouth. Castiel wasn't even sure what he was going to say a moment ago and to be honest now he didn't care. 

Castiel let out a low moan as Dean ventured down and began viciously attacking his neck.

"Ahhh sir...please." Castiel clawed at his commanding officer's back as he felt their constricted erections rub together.

"You beg so pretty Novak." Dean growled out as he released Castiel's neck. He licked along the seam of Castiel's lips until the younger man opened up for him and he dove his tongue inside. Castiel couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed him like this, passionate and animalistic. He let out a groan against Dean's mouth as the officer grinded their dicks together.

"I want you Novak. Pants down and bent over my desk." Dean growled out. Castiel complied quickly, once Dean gave him enough room to move. In a matter of seconds he was bent over the desk, ass in the air and pants around his ankles. 

What felt like hours passed as Dean just stood behind him doing nothing. Castiel moaned as a rough growl escaped Dean's throat and he bit down hard on the flesh of Castiel's ass. Dean spent a few minutes licking and biting at the globes until Castiel bucked up against the desk, practically begging for more. 

"Such a slut Novak." Dean spoke with both arrogance and pride in his voice.

"Please sir, fuck me. Want to feel your thick cock inside me again." Castiel gasped as a lubed finger circled his entrance before pressing in all the way to the second knuckle. 

"You know Novak you're supposed to call me sergeant" Dean teased as he worked another finger in. Castiel was about to correct himself when Dean spoke. "But I like sir much better." Dean growled in castiel's ear as he continued to work him open.

His dick was painfully hard and hanging uselessly between his legs as Dean opened him up.

"Please sir I'm ready, now fuck me now please." Castiel groaned as Dean brushed his prostate.

"You don't give orders Novak, I do." Dean pulled his fingers free. "Now stroke your dick and don't you dare stop, move or come." Castiel did as he was told. One hand braced in the desk as his other stroked his leaking cock. He let out a small yelp of surprise as Dean breached him. The soldier didn't give him much time to adjust, sinking into the private as fast as he could.

"God you're so fucking tight." Dean moaned as Castiel clenched around him. "I didn't say to stop touching your self." Castiel hadn't realized he had stopped, Dean just felt so good. He returned to his task, gripping the base of his dick periodically to stave off his orgasm. Dean began to rock his hips, hands gripping Castiel's hips hard enough to bruise.

He set an immediate brutal pace, slamming into the younger man so hard the desk began to move across the floor.  
Castiel moaned like a whore, finding it harder to concentrate on jacking him self off while Dean fucked him.

"You like that Novak? Like when I fucking pound you?" Dean growled out, pistoming his hips even faster.

"Yes sir. Fuck yes!" Castiel clenched around Dean as he felt his orgasm build. "Sir I'm gonna..."

"Dont you dare." Dean hissed, his hips keeping speed. Castiel whimpered as he staved off his orgasm again. A few erractic thrusts later Dean came deep inside Castiel with one tough final thrust, the younger man would march funny for a week. 

"You can come now." Dean sighed out, riding out the rest of his orgasm, still buried balls deep in the other soldier. Two more strokes and Dean's command was all Castiel needed to come undone underneath the man currently buried in him. Once down from their highs, Dean pulled out and quickly got dressed. 

"Fuck Novak I might just have to keep your sweet tight ass in boot camp forever." Dean gave an uncharacteristic laugh as he collapsed on a nearby office sofa.

Castiel didn't say anything, he was still riding his high a bit as he gathered his pants around his waist.

"Are we going to do this again sir?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean rose from his seat and pulled Castiel into a punishing kiss. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Dean answered as he claimed Castiel in another harsh kiss. Boot camp was going to be more fun than Castiel had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don't quote me on too much guys. I was in JROTC in high school for four years but my memory is really fuzzy on details lol. The details aren't perfect I just hope you enjoyed the FIC.
> 
> I also wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
